


[兔赤]第三體育館

by Kansaki0808



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kansaki0808/pseuds/Kansaki0808
Summary: 多cp向文，主打兔赤，隱藏藏有影日 灰夜久 黑研 月山
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	[兔赤]第三體育館

**Author's Note:**

> 多cp向文，主打兔赤，隱藏藏有影日 灰夜久 黑研 月山

"砰!"  
球被狠狠擊出，再重重落下，三名中央攔網都無法阻止，其力道之大，似是要掰斷手臂。  
"嘿嘿嘿，過癮啊！"標誌性的吼聲，計分板上的"貓頭鷹"從24變成25，六人離開球場，到邊上去喝水。  
"黑尾桑被幾個人告白過啊？"橘髮豆丁突然開口。  
"以前很多的啦，可是現在他和研磨桑太親密了，所以沒有人再來試了。"灰羽列夫搶著答。  
"咳咳嗯，列夫啊，前輩沒叫你開口別亂說話啊，不然我要去告訴夜久說你昨天晚上在廁所裡......"黑尾語帶威脅的說，銀髮日俄混血兒則驚恐的縮了縮脖頸:"黑尾桑明明說好不講的啊！"  
"誒誒誒，列夫喜歡夜久桑嗎？"日向問，同樣來自烏野的黃髮攔中翻了個白眼。  
"只有日向不知道吧，我是指灰羽喜歡夜久桑的事。"月島淡淡的說:"日向對喜歡什麼的都很遲鈍呢，包括那個誰啊。"  
"啊啦啦，月你是不是知道什麼啊，說來聽聽說來聽聽，情報共享吧。"黑尾不懷好意的問。  
"王樣好像對日向君很上心喔。"月島笑著說。  
"喔喔喔王樣是那個二傳嗎，他喜歡我的徒弟嗎？"唯一的主攻手木兔興奮的問，而隔壁的赤葦則默默吐槽說這件事大概只有這個人不知道了。  
"才沒有!!!影山才沒有喜歡我!!!!!"日向紅著臉反駁，與其說是辯解，倒不如說是一種妥協。  
"哎呀，小不點，月他居然出賣了你，快講點什麼來報復他吧。"音駒的隊長用完全沒有自己該有的態度說。日向偏過頭，想了想，月島的臉上露出一絲不易察覺的緊張。  
"我不知道誒......"  
"那我來幫你吧，小不點。月島，你家忠犬君呢?"黑尾唯恐天下不亂的說。  
"喔喔對，那天好像聽到山口說喜歡月島誒!"  
"那麼，就剩梟谷的兩位前輩沒說什麼了，只聽不說也太狡猾了。"月島報復性質的說。  
黑髮二傳先是一愣，然後說:"嗯，木葉桑喜歡白福桑?這樣可以嗎？"  
"那木兔你呢，也說些什麼吧。"三年級攔中滿意的看著唯一一個還沒表示些什麼的人，露出了計劃通的笑容，而木兔則是抱著頭哀怨的說他啥都不知道啊。  
黑貓看著獵物一步一步的走進陷阱:"大丈夫啦木兔，你說過你有喜歡的人來著，講來聽聽也行啊。"  
木兔露出一臉"原來出賣自己也可以喔"的茅塞頓開眼神，大聲說:"喔，我喜歡赤葦!!!"  
除了兩名三年級生，其餘的人都是一片沉默的尷尬，最後是列夫開口:"木兔桑的喜歡真的是那種喜歡嗎，就是像我......我喜歡夜久桑那樣的......"  
"當然是啊，我超級喜歡赤葦的啦。"你。木兔抱緊自家二傳，說。  
"吶，感覺如何啊赤葦，有沒有心動啊?"黑尾八卦的問，表情似乎已經知道答案了。  
梟谷的二傳偏過頭，輕輕吐出一句話:"一直都是吧。"  
"爆炸吧現充。"月島眼神死的看著那三個不是一年級的，語氣充滿不爽。  
"吶吶，月你又不是母胎單身，氣什麼啦～"木兔抱赤葦抱得更緊了:"赤葦我們在一起好嗎？"  
三個一年級互看了一眼，默默換掉護具:"那個啊，食堂快關門了所以我們先走一步了喔。"灰羽說，然後三人呈一個凹字形的走了出去。  
黑尾看看這一對情侶，也搖搖頭離開了第三球場，去找他最可愛的幼馴染。  
"赤葦~我可以......嗎？"  
赤葦知道自己沒有不要的選項。  
赤葦知道自己無力掙脫。  
於是乎隔天赤葦沒辦法練習了。


End file.
